marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cloak
7 czerwca 2018 (Freeform) 8 czerwca 2018 (Showmax) |lata emisji = 2018 – obecnie |kraj produkcji = Stany Zjednoczone |język = Angielski |sezony = 1 • 2 |odcinki = 20 |kategoria wiekowa = |status = W emisji |twórcy = Joe Pokaski |muzyka = Mark Isham |produkcja = ABC Studios |reżyseria = Gina Prince-Bythewood |scenariusz = |strona internetowa = Cloak & Dagger }}„'Cloak & Dagger'”, znany też jako „'Płaszcz i Sztylet'”Tytuł czytany przez lektora w polskiej wersji językowej. – amerykański serial telewizyjny produkowany przez sieć telewizyjną ABC Studios. Fabuła serialu została stworzona na podstawie komiksów wydawanych przez Marvel Comics i opowiada o przygodach duetu nastolatków Tyronie Johnsonie i Tandy Bowen, którzy zyskują supermoce i zostają bohaterami znanymi jako Cloak i Dagger. Seria należy do franczyzy Marvel Cinematic Universe. Premierowy odcinek w Ameryce wyemitowany został 7 czerwca 2018 roku roku na kanale FreeformBreaking News from Freeform's First-Ever Freeform Summit, a w Polsce serial pojawił się 8 czerwca 2018 roku na platformie ShowmaxShowmax Polska, Facebook, 6 października 2017Nowości na czerwiec 2018 w Showmax. Lista filmów i seriali. Drugi sezon serialu został zapowiedziany 20 lipca 2018 roku''Marvel's Cloak & Dagger renewed for season 2 at Comic-Con'' z premierą w USA 4 kwietnia 2019 roku'''Cloak & Dagger' Season 2 Premiere Date Revealed. Fabuła Sezon 1 thumb|Karta tytułowa pierwszego i drugiego sezonu Aktorski serial o międzyrasowym romansie opowiada o dwóch nastolatkach z różnych środowisk, którzy zostają obdarowani supermocami i zakochują się w sobie – Tandy Bowen potrafi emitować świetlne sztylety, natomiast Tyrone Johnson zyskał umiejętność pochłaniania innych w ciemność. Szybko uczą się, że lepiej działają razem niż osobno, ale uczucia jakimi się darzą sprawiają, że ich już i tak skomplikowany świat staje się jeszcze bardziej wymagający. Sezon 2 Wkrótce. Obsada Aktorzy Produkcja * '''Twórcy:' Joe Pokaski * Scenariusz: Joe Pokaski * Reżyseria: Gina Prince-Bythewood * Muzyka: Mark Isham Wersja polska * Wersja polska: SDI Media Polska na zlecenie Disney Character Voices International * Tekst: Marcin Bartkiewicz * Konsultacja: Paweł Kamiński * Lektor: Łukasz Knopek Odcinki Ścieżka dźwiękowa Pełna ścieżka dźwiękowa serialu, skomponowana przez Marka Ishama, wydana została 6 lipca 2018 roku, a 8 czerwca 2018 roku wydano ścieżkę dźwiękową, która zawierała piosenki wykorzystane w serialu. Nagrody i nominacje Ciekawostki * 7 kwietnia 2016 roku w sieci pojawiła się informacja, że stacja Freeform dała zielone światło dla nowej serii bazującej na komiksach Marvela, która opowiadałaby o losach dwójki zakochanych nastolatków, którzy zyskują nadludzkie moce i zostają bohaterami. Serial produkowany będzie przy współpracy Marvel Studios i ABC StudiosFreeform Greenlights Marvel Romance Superhero Series ‘Cloak and Dagger’ (EXCLUSIVE). 11 listopada 2016 roku ogłoszono, że premiera serialu została przeniesiona na zimę 2018 roku, a showrunnerem serii został Joe PokaskiFreeform's Fraught Year: Inside the Rebranded Network's Chase for Millennials (and a Hit Show). Początek kręcenia zdjęć zaplanowany jest na 14 lutego 2017 roku w Nowym Orleanie, a roboczy tytuł serialu to „''Shadows''”''PREVIEW – Production Weekly – Issue 1026 – Thursday, January 12, 2017. Pierwszy sezon serii zyskał całkowity budżet w wysokości 42 milionów dolarówDisney planning to shoot 'Shadows - Season 1' in Louisiana''. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Seriale